Loves New Beat
by SassyPastelEren
Summary: Renaissance AU. Prince Levi and gypsy Eren. Two unlikely paths cross in an old kingdom and social classes are challenged. "Could someone of such noble blood like him truly love someone like me, who is considered lower than a beggar? " Rated M for future yaoi (of course.) and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance AU. Prince Levi and gypsy Eren. Two unlikely paths cross in an old kingdom and social classes are challenged. "Could someone of such noble blood like him truly love someone like me, who is considered lower than a beggar? " Rated M for future yaoi (of course.) and possible violence. This is my first fanfic, so positive feedback is appreciated. I truly have no clue where I'm going with this fic so ideas are appreciated as well. Now let's see where my fingers lead us.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Music filled the air as simple towns people busied themselves along the small towns streets in preparation for the up coming festival. It was the one time, each year, that the royals visited their quaint village of Shinganshina, to enjoy their festivities. It was at this time a traveling group of gypsies were just arriving, adding to the music with the sounds of drums, mandolins, and other various stringed instruments, creating a beat that one could lose themselves in.

Four colorful wagons were set up in a semi circle on the outskirts of the village, various tents set up near them as men, women and children in brightly colored clothing danced as others played music. Whoops and laughter could be heard, filling the air around them with a sense of joy that drew in on lookers. One of the boys with shaggy brunette hair, was dressed in loose red pants that were rolled up to his knees, exposing his bare feet and calves as he danced and was bare chested, colorful designs painted along his shoulders, arms and back. The boy laughed as he danced as the beat changed to the usual tune that played when he did stage shows at festivals.

With the change in beat and tune the other colorfully dressed women and men made room for the boy to dance, knowing he always enjoyed practicing like this before an actual show where it truly counted. His hips swayed to and fro with the slow beat, humming and singing with the beat as it slowly picked up. As the brunette danced, more on lookers gathered, seemingly hypnotized by his movements that seemed precise yet raw and feral as he moved.

All too soon, it seemed, the beat changed and the boy was out of breath and bowing before making his way to his tent with which he shared with a blonde boy with the prettiest blue eyes women would kill for.

"Armin, why aren't you out there having fun with the rest of the family? " the brunette asked as he pulled a book out of the blondes hand, eliciting a whine from said blonde.

"Dammit Eren, I've told you, I'll dance when I feel like it. Besides, you know my talents lie in fortune telling and herbs." Armin pouted, snatching his book back. Eren let out a laugh as he walked over to his trunk full of clothing, pulling out a pair of jade green pants, a red hip sash and a matching jade green vest before grabbing a towel and walking to the entrance of the tent, looking over his shoulder at Armin.

"Tell Papa I'm going to bathe at the stream before getting ready for the show. " He was gone before he could hear his friend give his usual affirmative grunt.

The boy had his clothes and towel gathered in his arms as he left the camp site to find the stream they always bathed in when visiting this village. He happily whistled a tune as he avoided the busier streets and found the stream only a few short minutes later. The stream was glimmering in the sun, the water as clear as ever and looked inviting. He quickly removed his pants, hanging them and his clean set of clothing and towel on a low tree branch near the bank of the stream before stepping in with a sigh at the cool feeling of the water.

He submerged himself fully in the cool water, swimming a little ways from the shore until he was chest deep in water. Eren loved being in water. He felt a sort of natural freedom from just simply being around it. As the brunette washed himself with his eyes closed, the sound of the stream distracted him from the sound of an approaching horse and the figure sitting atop it until the sounds of hooves walking on hardened earth were only a few feet from the edge of the water, causing Eren to turn to see who was approaching. The sight caused his breathing to hitch for a moment before trying to hide his nakedness in the water.

The man on the horse looked at Eren for a moment, silently dismounting his horse and sitting at the waters edge with a sigh. There was an air of self importance around the man with raven black hair as his dark as night horse drank from the stream. Eren was captivated by the other male. The ravenette had unblemished and pure white skin that contrasted beautifully with his dark raven hair and strikingly silver eyes which seemed to be fixed in a way that made him look as if everything around him held no interest to the man.

Eren realized he had been starting for a moment to long and quickly turned away, using his nails to scrub any dirt and paint away from his skin. As he did that, he heard something enter the water, moving closer to him, but kept his back turned until he heard a voice from a few feet away. It was soft yet deep at the same time and had a light french accent to it.

"Oi, what are you doing? "

Eren turned to see the raven haired man standing behind him, still fully dressed in what looked like a nobles clothing. The brunette looked at him with slight confusion.

"Oh.. uhm.. b-bathing... Why are you in the water with all your clothing still on?"The question was out of both confusion and curiosity. Don't most people take their clothes off before getting in water?

The ravenette clicked his tongue in annoyance at the question as he crossed his arms, glaring at Eren as if he'd just been asked why one would need to breath. It was now that Eren could tell how much of a height difference there was between the two with the other only a few feet away. the man was only about half a head shorter than Eren.

"What the hell does it matter if I'm in my clothes, brat?"

* * *

A/N: Hello lovely readers. This is my first fanfic ever, so as stated in the summary at the beginning of this, I'd love some opinions and possible ideas. I have an idea of where this story will go, but I need a little bit of help with the in between stuff. So please review, favorite and/or follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of "Loves New Beat". Thank you for the reviews and faves. It makes me happy to see that people enjoy my writing. The name is temporary unless you guys like the name. Please let me know. I am so so so so sorry for the very late update. As soon as I had posted the first chapter I went to work on the second chapter on my tablet, but the writing app i had been using crashed hard and I lost a large chuck that was like PERFECT and it kinda gave me writers block, but then my tablet fucking broke so I had to wait till i got a laptop and start this chapter from the beginning and since its my first fic, I had my friend, Myst helping me with an rp for this to help me figure out where i wanted the story to go. So, without further ado, here is chapter two. I swear it won't take me as long with chapter three. Also the song used in this is "Whenever, wherever" by Shakira. I do not own the song or Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters.

* * *

'Brat?'  
Erens eyebrow twitched with slight annoyance at being called a brat by this beautiful, yes he thought the man was beautiful, stranger. Even though the name annoyed him, he said nothing about it, seeing as it was better than other names he'd been called in his short eighteen years of life. With a small sigh and a hand over his nether region to cover himself, the brunette faced the man fully, making sure his back was straight, showing no signs of disrespect since the man seemed to be of noble blood by the way he was dressed.  
"I meant no disrespect sir. I just found it odd that one would enter water with clothes on." Eren said hastily, his voice confident but no signs of mocking were in his words.

The man raised an eyebrow at the boys response, barely even listening for a slight moment. He had been to focused on the boys eyes. They were the same color of his favorite type of jewels. Emeralds. The man loved emeralds for their vibrant color that changed between blue and green, looking like the ocean. But before he could think any longer he heard the boy finish talking and for a split second let the others words register in his mind.  
"It's fine. No need to apologize brat. It's not like I'm going to have you punished for asking a curious question." The ravenette replied with a sigh before continuing."And I figured this would be better than embarrassing you by having you come closer, seeing as you seem to be naked. I wanted to simply get a better look at your eyes." The man admitted with a huff.

"M-my eyes? Why?" Eren asked, utterly confused by this man. 'Don't nobles make more sense than the village idiot?', He thought, but didn't dare say it to this mans face.  
"Because I like their color. Why else? " The ravenette said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Before the noble could say anything further, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, causing the ravenette to click his tongue in annoyance and turn towards the sound. Erens gaze fell on a tall blond man with a clean undercut, dressed in clothes similar to the ravenettes. He had sharp facial features and eyebrows that were either to be envied or feared.

"Rivaille, Sir. I suggest we head back so you can change before going to today's festival." The blond said, his voice clear, smooth and deep. There was something about this man that screamed 'Do not cross me!'  
The ravenette named Rivaille rolled his eyes. "Piss off Erwin. I was on my way. " He turned to face Eren with a curt nod. "Till we meet again, bright eyes." The pet name caused a pink dusting to come to Erens cheeks and before he could say anything in return, both men were gone, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts and the water. Even as he finished washing, all Eren could seem to think of was the noble named Rivaille and those steel blue eyes.

Soon enough, he had been so lost in thought that his sister, well sister through the gypsy camp, came to fetch him. Mikasa was pale with silk black hair, steel gray eyes and an unemotional face that resembled that of Rivailles face.  
Mikasa let out an audible groan as she waded into the water, splashing Eren to force him from his thoughts with a smirk on her pale pink lips.

"Papa Grisha said to fetch you. It's almost time for us to perform at the festival. You've been here for a while. "  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Now go so I can dress."The brunette shooed his sister away before exiting the water, drying off and getting dressed. The jade green pants and vest made his tan skin seem darker and his eyes brighter. The red sash around his hips were for a bit of color and to accentuate his hips as he moved. To be honest, his stage clothes were his finest clothes, for a gypsy that is, and as much as he wished he could wear them more often, Grisha wouldn't allow it. They had to use what money they got from fortune telling, herbal remedies and performing for food for themselves and their horses.

With those thoughts side, the boy made his way back to their makeshift camp to finish getting ready. Before he could make it to his and Armins shared tent, Eren felt a firm and callused hand on his shoulder, making him freeze on the spot, knowing that hand on his shoulder anywhere. He turned, smiling at a man that looked a little paler than him, but otherwise could have been the adult version of him.

"Hello Papa. Sorry my bathing took so long. I, uh, got lost in thought." Eren said hurriedly, trying to get the chastising he knew was coming over with. Grisha grunted softly, showing he had heard his son before speaking.  
"I can understand that, but Eren, you need to be careful. Not all of society approves of us, so when you go off alone for so long, I fear that a noble with a hate for gypsies will steal you away. " His voice came out soft but firm, yet Eren knew what he really meant. 'Someone with a good eye for male beauty and more money than I could ever wish for would take away my best source of money.' was what Eren heard, knowing full well that's exactly what his father meant.

With a simple "Yes Papa. " Eren made his way to his tent, glad to see that Armin was gone like normal before they got to work during a festival. Eren got out his kohl, lining his eyes and making an intricate swirl design off the winged kohl line on his right eye, not needing a mirror from years of practice. Once he was done with that, he did a final check in his small mirror, smiling at how his pants flowed around his legs, like some jade flower as he move. He even loved the little chime of the decorative coins on the end of his sash made as he walked.  
Satisfied with how he looked, he left the tent, running his fingers through his slightly damp hair, giving it a somewhat wild look as he tussled the thick, soft locks. He found he had been right on time as the others started on their tasks for festival, but knew his and Mikasas stage was getting set up near the center of the village. He and his sister were a bit of a double act. They both danced, but Mikasa sang as they danced, her voice much better than his at charming a crowd, whereas his dancing was his talent.

In the small amount of time he had before they hand to go and preform, the brunette went to find Mikasa, grinning as he saw her standing by her tent in her performance clothes which consisted of a yellow flowing skirt with blue and green sashes wrapped around her waist and hips with a yellow top that went down to the bottom of her ribs with sleeves that billowed out at the elbows. She had similar kohl designs on her eyes and cheek but had a mix of crushed cherries and dried red flower as a form of bright color on her lips. Eren never understood how his sister made the things she did, but he was none the less, impressed.

Eren came up behind her, smiling at the scent of her selene incense perfume. It was cheaper to get than jasmine but had nearly the same scent and was always a comfort to both of them before preforming. With Erens arms around her waist in the hug, Mikasa silently opened her dram of perfume and put a small dot of the scented oil on his wrist. This was always part of their routine.  
Soon enough, Mikasa returned Erens hug and put another drop on his collar bone so the scent was easy for him to smell if his nerves started getting the better of him. The brunette rubbed the oil into his skin, smiling at his sister.  
"It's amazing how you always seem to find that sent anywhere we go. I'm kind of jealous. " Eren teased, pinching Mikasas cheek, who in turn groaned.  
"No. I just know not to use up all my drams. I stock up when I can. " Mikasa replied coolly, brushing his hand from her cheek. "Now let's go before Papa gets mad that we're standing around, talking, when we're late to getting to the stage. "

Eren only nodded, hooking his arm protectively around Mikasas. He always felt a need to protect her when walking about because he never knew when some scum would want to try and touch his dear sister in the wrong way, or anyway at all for that matter. She was stronger than him, but still felt the need to prove his strength.  
They made idle chat as they walked through the village, making note of all the vendors lining the lanes that lead to the stages set up. There were vendors selling leather made masks of bright colors, costumes for the festival, and selling their home made foods which added a delightful aroma of beads and sweets to the air which caused Erens stomach to growl and Mikasa to chuckle.

The stages held different acts. One had a few comedic acts that for the audience involved, another was for a puppet show, there was even one which had a magic show that had drawn a large number of towns folk. Eren smiled as he watched the people of this village, loving how for one day, they forgot about their stations in society just for a little bit of fun.

Soon enough they had reached their stage as the final set up was being done to make sure it was safe to dance and move on. The stage was on a raised platform so all could see the performers. The posts holding the stage were wrapped and draped in bright oranges, yellows and red cloths to cover the under works that held the stage together. As the pair got behind the back drop curtain which looked like a emerald and sapphire like sunset, they peeked at their friends, Sasha and Jean, who were doing an opening comedy act to also test the stage and make sure it could handle dancing.

Sasha had her auburn hair up in a messy yet flowing pony tail with a sash around her head, dressed in bright clothes. Jean on the other hand just had a hoop earring in instead of any form of head wear and was dressed in light blue pants that were rolled up over his knees, showing his rope sandals. They were doing their potato joke and juggling bit that never failed to get the crowd laughing.

Soon the comedic duo were off the stage and the sounds of rhythmic drums and stringed instruments could be heard which made Eren sway his hips to the beat in excitement and Mikasa start tuning her own voice in small hums to prepare her vocal chords before they went on stage.

Meanwhile a certain ravenette was watching from the back of the crowd gathered around the gypsies stage as the next act was announced as the music started. Levi, as he preferred being called even though it was very close to his actual name, watched as the tan, emerald eyed boy and a pale and raven haired girl made their way on stage as hoops and hollers from the other gypsies chanted their names. The ravenette gave the smallest of smiles at having learned the brats name was Eren. He would be sure to file that knowledge away for later use.

As Eren and his sisters act continued, they danced and sang as the sky started to slowly darken into night, which kept Levi's attention on the stage as he watched the brunets swaying hips and was enthralled by his voice. He could very easily see the brunet dancing like that for him. His thoughts were soon cut off as there was a burst of flames from the stage as he saw the brunet start to dance with what seemed like balls of flames extending from his hands as he started to sing, his voice taking on a foreign tone as the beat of the drums and guitars kicked up.

"Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet "

As Eren sang, his hips moved in time with the drums as his flames swung over his head, creating a large halo of fire before crossing over his chest, looking like a flaming butterfly as he sang the last part before continuing.

"Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

There over, here under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear"

The brunets accent was becoming more prominent as the song continued, his dancing even more mesmerizing. Levi found it almost difficult for him to look elsewhere than Erens moving form as the brunet danced dangerously with his flames. What came out of Erens mouth not only surprised Levi, but the rest of the crowd as well.

"Suerte que es tener labios sinceros  
para besarte con mas ganas  
Suerte que herede las piernas firmes  
para correr si un dia hace falta  
Y estos dos ojos que me dicen  
Que he de llorar cuando te vallas

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies"

Eren had begun singing in what seemed to be Spanish and it amazed the crowd into an awed silence aside from the whoops and hollers from the other gypsies. His flames were now dancing all around his form as his feet and hips moved faster with the beat.

"Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo

Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies

Le ro lo le lo le lo la  
La felicidad tiene tu  
nombre y tu piel

Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi

Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi. "

As Eren had finished the song, he spun, twirling the flaming poi around himself for a final flourish. The flames had shown the brunet was sweating lightly from the dance and heat that made his abs more defined by the flames before he doused his fire balls in a bucket of water near the back of the stage before taking his final bow before exiting the stage behind one of the curtains as Mikasa had begun her separate performance.

Since Levi had only been interested in watching the brunets performance he left the crowd with a new goal in mind. He was determined to have the green eyed brat. He made his way through the streets, trying to find where he had seen the gypsy troupe set up earlier in the day. He had planned to leave a summons for Eren and his father to come to his palace the next day. He had finally asked one of the younger gypsies where he might find the brunets father or his tent, and left a his summons before heading back to his castle, knowing he may or may not be in for a scolding for being out among the people for so long in the day.

The brunet had spent his night drinking with his friends around their bonfire that night, unaware of the change coming his way.


End file.
